1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication method. More particularly, the invention relates to a WPS protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wi-Fi protected setup (WPS) is a security-setting protocol for wireless LAN. This protocol has been designed to achieve safe distribution of the security setting to wireless LAN base stations (access points) and wireless LAN terminals (stations). WPS is disclosed in, for example, Wi-Fi Alliance, “Wi-Fi Protected Setup Specification,” Version 1.0h, December 2006.
In case where Wi-Fi protected access (WPA) is used for an encryption algorithm, a safe path is prepared first. Then, another safe path is prepared by using WPA again. Using this path, the encryption key is distributed. This technique is disclosed in, for example, IEEE Computer Society, “IEEE Standard for Information technology for Information technology—Telecommunication and information exchange between systems—Local and metropolitan area networks—Specific requirements, Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications,” IEEE Std. 802.11-2007, Revision of IEEE Std. 802.11-1999.